A Demon Shall Be Born
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: C'est le 11 novembre, il fait froid dehors et une bonne sœur assiste sans le savoir à la naissance d'un futur démon.


L'air était si froid en ce matin de 11 novembre que Sœur Marie Pierre s'étonnait de ne pas voir tomber de neige, et de ne pas trouver de givre sur le rebord des fenêtres de l'hôpital. Le ciel était bien assez blanc pour qu'il en vienne, après tout.

Mais pâle et froid, les yeux de la femme – ou était-ce une fille ? La sœur n'aurait su le dire – venue se réfugier à l'hospice tenu par la communauté du Chemin Vieux l'étaient bien davantage. Si le dicton affirmant que le regard était la fenêtre de l'âme contenait une pépite de vérité, alors quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette femme.

Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la façon dont elle refusait de proférer un seul son ou de frémir du moindre muscle alors qu'elle se trouvait pourtant en train d'accoucher – une fille normale gémissait, se tortillait et se plaignait bruyamment. Mais _elle_ – une poupée au visage inexpressif, les mains gisant sur la poitrine, ses longs cheveux verts étalés sur l'oreiller.

« C'est pour bientôt ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne, comme si elle voulait simplement savoir l'heure.

Sœur Marie Pierre dut se retenir pour ne pas grimacer.

« Encore quelques minutes » diagnostiqua-t-elle.

« Exactement comme l'Olonnais, alors » commenta la fille, « il faut qu'il me fasse attendre. »

« L'Olonnais, c'est le papa ? » interrogea sœur Marie Robert, avec sa bonhomie coutumière. « Est-ce qu'il est prévenu ? »

« Pourquoi le prévenir ? Il a mieux à faire. »

Sœur Marie Pierre n'avait pas besoin de voir l'expression choquée de sœur Marie Robert pour confirmer que la fille avait bel et bien un problème, rien que cette phrase suffisait comme preuve. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, car la fille remua légèrement et la sœur put voir du changement entre les cuisses blêmes.

« Ah – poussez ! Voici la tête – poussez, je vous dis ! »

Elle dut pousser, forcément, même si ce ne fut pas visible du tout, car au bout de dix minutes, un poupon tout gluant et visqueux dégringola dans les mains patientes de sœur Marie Pierre, encore brûlant de son séjour douillet de neuf mois, un maigre duvet plaqué sur son crâne, la moue grimaçante et irritée de se voir mis à la porte sans préambule.

Il ne respirait pas.

« Sœur Marie Robert » ordonna sœur Marie Pierre d'une voix un rien tendue, « il me faut les bassines. »

La novice écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux mais s'empressa aussitôt d'aller chercher les deux cuvettes de fer-blanc pour les poser sur la table toute proche avant de retourner au chevet de la parturiente, tandis que sœur Marie Pierre raffermissait sa prise sur le nouveau-né pour qu'il ne glisse pas alors qu'elle le plongeait dans l'eau chaude puis l'eau froide.

« Il est mort, c'est ça ? » demanda la fille de sa voix morne, sans recevoir de réponse – la sœur était trop concentrée sur sa tâche.

Eau chaude, eau froide. Eau chaude, eau froide. Mais est-ce que cela suffirait ? Dans les cuvettes, l'eau s'était teintée de rouge, le sang et le mucus recouvrant le petit corps potelé se dissolvant dans le liquide. Eau chaude, eau froide.

Un faible piaulement contrarié résonna sous la voûte blanchie du plafond et sœur Marie Pierre sentit son cœur s'alléger – elle n'avait jamais aimé devoir commanditer des cercueils assez petits pour y loger une poupée.

« Et bien voilà, jeune homme » soupira-t-elle à l'adresse du bambin qu'elle enroulait à présent dans un lange propre. « Était-ce si dur, vraiment ? »

Le poupon fronça son petit minois rougeaud en guise de réponse, sa main minuscule essayant de se crisper sur le tissu délavé. Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus propre, ses cheveux présentaient une nette coloration verte, comme ceux de sa mère.

En parlant de celle-ci, la fille regardait le bambin dans les bras de la sœur comme un canard qui aurait trouvé une cravate.

« Il est vivant ? » lâcha-t-elle – oh, un rien de surprise dans ce timbre froid.

« Parfois, il faut donner un petit coup de pouce » se borna à préciser sœur Marie Pierre.

« Mais il ne remuait pas » protesta la fille, toujours incrédule. « Je le sentais pas bouger du tout. »

« Un petit fainéant, hein ? » remarqua la sœur alors qu'elle s'avançait pour déposer le nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle recula imperceptiblement. Conduite pas si rare qu'on l'imaginait, hélas, si bien que sœur Marie Pierre ne cilla guère avant de placer le nouveau-né dans le berceau positionné juste à côté du lit. De son côté, sœur Marie Robert avait rassemblé les draps sales – on n'imaginait pas comme ça pouvait cochonner, un accouchement – et les cuvettes d'eau sale pour sortir de la pièce.

« Bon, ben, je vais chercher les papiers » déclara sœur Marie Pierre. « Vous savez, le certificat de naissance, la désignation des parents, ce genre de chose. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Le regard toujours fixé sur l'enfant, la fille secoua lentement la tête. La nonne renifla et se dirigea vers la porte.

« … Zoro. »

Sœur Marie Pierre se retourna. La fille continuait à scruter le poupon endormi dans son berceau.

« J'ai toujours pensé que Zoro le justicier, c'était un héros sans peur » commenta-elle. « Un héros, je sais pas, mais du courage, il lui en faudra. »

La nonne s'abstint de faire une réflexion. Elle avait entendu bien pire comme prénom, et des raisonnements bien plus bancals comme justification. Qui pouvait affubler son rejeton du matricule Brfxxccxxmnpcccclllmmnprxvclmnckssqlbb11116 en prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'un développement expressionniste à l'interprétation pataphysique méritait de se faire jeter en prison, à son humble avis.

Il lui fallut bien plus de temps que prévu pour trouver la paperasse nécessaire – franchement, qui avait eu la brillante idée de confier à sœur Marie André la charge de l'administration, parce que c'était ni plus ni moins une copieuse boulette – et de fait, lorsqu'elle put retourner à la salle d'accouchement, sœur Marie Robert – pourtant guère rapide – était déjà revenue de la buanderie.

« Elle s'est sauvée ! »

« Pardon ? »

La pauvre novice se tordait les mains, au désarroi.

« La jeune dame – quand je suis entrée, elle n'y était plus ! »

Et c'était malencontreusement la vérité : dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus qu'un lit vide au matelas taché, une table en bois, et un berceau où somnolait un bébé.

« Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin – mais j'ai eu beau chercher le couloir, je n'ai trouvé personne... »

C'était à des moments que ça que la naïveté de sœur Marie Robert éclatait dans toute sa gloire. Pour sa part, sœur Marie Pierre n'était pas surprise. Elle avait accumulé trop de bouteille pour ne pas reconnaître une femme décidée à abandonner son nouveau-né quand elle en voyait une – très sincèrement, ça serait sans doute mieux pour ce petit. Quel avenir aurait-il eu avec une créature si glaciale comme mère ?

« Ma sœur, je crois que vous avez des papiers à remplir » se borna-t-elle à ordonner. « La mère voulait _Zoro_ comme prénom, alors nous n'aurons pas à nous creuser la tête pour ça. »

Pendant que la novice se résignait à obéir, sœur Marie Pierre alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le berceau. Le nourrisson dormait paisiblement, mais ça ne voulait rien dire au sujet de son futur tempérament. Enfin, s'il se révélait aussi docile réveillé, une famille ne manquerait pas de le prendre en charge. Sinon, l'orphelinat Sainte Anne n'était pas une prison, et il ne manquerait pas de recevoir une bonne formation là-bas.

« Ah – ma sœur » la dérangea le ton hésitant de sœur Marie Robert, « quand elle a évoqué le papa, elle a donné quel nom, déjà ? Roronoa ? »

« Écrivez donc » répliqua l'autre nonne en songeant qu'il lui faudrait prendre ses bonnes chaussures avant de se rendre à Sainte Anne – les routes étaient traîtres, en ce moment.

Cependant, l'enfant persistait à dormir, et ne remuerait même pas alors que sœur Marie Pierre l'emporterait avec elle à l'orphelinat, sans rien d'autre qu'un panier et un certificat de naissance où ne se lirait que le nom _Roronoa Zoro_.


End file.
